


Battle-Prompt Request

by holhorsinaround



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: A short requested drabble as reflection from a recent RP event featuring Alar and reflection.





	

Alar glanced around at the demon corpses laying around the snowscape of the Greenhorn camp. Imps, felhounds, and the two felguards laid about scarred with fel, arcane and frost magic, as well as physical injuries. He idly picked at the hound's head still attached to his glove, confused about what and how this had happened--the camp was out of the way. Nobody, especially the Legion, should have been here.

And yet, here he was, his companions hurt, freaked out, and tired, while the Greenhorn Tribe themself had suffered many injuries and losses. It didn't make sense.

He glanced over the demon corpses once more as his eyes landed on Tyrestra and V.6. She was shaking, standing off to the side, wrench in hand. Lucien wasn't far away and Fenidar was limping back toward the group. He gestured with his free hand to his companions, his thoughts returning to Tyrestra.

She hadn't been prepared.

He thought she was more capable of fighting, but she had panicked at first sight of the Legion demons. 

As he freed the teeth from his glove and wrist, the hound's head falling into the green and red tinted snow, he mentally chastised himself. When it came down to it, none of them had been prepared, even him with all of his experience. They'd been taken off guard and hadn't been prepared for a fight.

He concluded it was bad timing for most of those gathered. Tyrestra, though, he was worried for. He'd need to talk with her, touch in and make sure she was okay. Maybe she could spar with him, learn some self defense. He knew she was more than capable, but the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.


End file.
